How to tame your demon
by caitycaterpillar
Summary: Rin is transported to Berk by Mephisto's malfunctioning Coo-coo clock. When he gets there he is faced with hostile inhabitants, fire breathing dragons and a language barrier. How in the world is he supposed to get out and back to Japan before these 'vikings' decide that he's too much to handle?
1. That damn clock

**Disclaimer:- I don't own How To Train Your Dragon or Blue Exorcist**

XXX

Rin sighed as he walked across the hot paving that lead to the True Cross main campus. The weather was unbareably hot and did nothing more but make Rin want to return to the dorm but he had a job to do.

It was payday today. The day that Mephisto would give him and Yukio their monthly allowance as well as any extra money Yukio might've gotten from his teaching job. Normally Yukio would be the one to go and fetch the money but he had been busy grading papers so Rin was left with the task.

Rin sighed in relief when he walked into the cool air conditioned building and waved to the receptionist, she gave Rin a curt nod before going back to her work. As it was, Rin wasn't entirely sure what the woman's name was but he had been here enough times to know that as long as he didn't make noise, she would let him into the office without supervision.

Mephisto's office wasn't far from the entrance and Rin didn't have to walk far before he could see it. Rin didn't hesitate to push the overly decorated door open without knocking and just barged in.

"Hey Mephisto! I'm here for our allowance!" Rin called out only to find that the room was empty. Rin knit his eyebrows and checked behind the desk just to make sure that the clown wasn't hiding from him, he had done it before, before walking back to the reception desk.

"Hey lady. Mephisto's not there so what do I do now?" he asked and drooped over the woman's desk. The receptionist sighed, she didn't wan't Rin in her reception area but she wasn't sure on what to do with him. The boy was one of those odd figures that Sir Pheles liked to have around even though he caused trouble at every second step. She put down her pencil and got out her schedule book before doing a quick check.

"Sir Pheles is currently busy with a meeting but he should be back in about ten minutes. I'm sure he would not mind if you waited in his office for him as long as you do not touch any of his things." She was sure that the delinquent-looking boy could sit for ten minutes without ruining anything.

"Sure," Rin shrugged and turned away, "why not? Just be sure to tell the clown that I'm waiting."

Rin didn't wait to hear the usual drabble of how he 'shouldn't call Sir Pheles a clown' and walked back to the office. The office was huge and lushly decorated so Rin had no trouble in finding a comfortable spot to sit in. The problem with Mephisto's office was the annoying 'cooing' noise that sounded every now and then.

It wasn't _that_ bad and easily ignored but Rin was hot and bothered and wanted to go home which made the sound all the more irritating. After a good five minutes of the grating sound Rin could take no more. He got up and started to search the room bit by bit, determined to find the source of the sound. If it was some pigeon that Mephisto caught, he'd roast it alive.

He eventually found where the noise was coming from in the form of a closed closet. Rin wasted no time in opening it only to regret it a moment later. The contents of the closet came rushing out like a metaphorical river and almost swept Rin away.

Rin sat in the mess in a daze for a second before sitting up and examining what exactly had knocked him over.

It seemed to be Mephisto's anime memorabilia with many other things mixed into the bunch. Things like frogs in jars, what seemed to be spices and many other blunted out weapons were scattered in between the DVD's, dolls and instant ramen. Rin put his hand on a shelf and tried to pull himself up only for it to break as soon as he put any weight on it. Something bounced off Rin's head and opened with a sickening _pop!_

Rin sat horrified for a moment before reaching over and taking the jar off his head. The contents of the jar seemed to be a jelly of sort and it was now running down Rin's head and dripping onto his shirt. '_Translator goop!'_ the jar read _'When subtitles fail, it never will!'_

"It's a jar of fucking slime," Rin muttered as he tried to quickly pull the goop from his hair, the stuff was disappearing into his scalp as he spoke. "How the hell is it supposed work better than subtitles?"

The _'cooing'_ sound came again and this time it was much louder. Rin's head snapped up, forgetting about the mess in his hair, and stared at the coo-coo clock in the closet.

_It was huge!_

It hardly fit into the small space it had been jammed into and Rin saw why everything else fell out. How did such a big thing fit into the small closet?! The beige monstrosity looked like some kid's ginger bread house that had been made bigger and into a clock. Sweets, balloons and a stuffed rabbit decorated it.

Rin reached out and touched the white doors of the clock, intending to lean in it to listen in, only for the doors to snap open. Rin jumped back and out of the mess of items just in time to miss being impaled by a white cuckoo wearing a purple bow and matching top hat.

The bird twitched spastically and the clocked _donged_ painfully out of tune. The cuckoo's head swiveled from side to side before Rin caught its eye. It then pulled its head back before opening its maw wider than it should have been able to and grabbed Rin.

The young exorcist had no time to try and free himself for he was already being drawn into the black abyss of the clock. He screamed as the doors shut behind him and the feeling of falling engulfed him.

XXX

Hiccup sighed as he and Toothless flew through the skies. It was their patrol day and everyone with a dragon had to participate. He and Astrid were in a group together and were currently searching for abnormalities near The Cove. It was a surprisingly warm and beautiful day but here they were, not at home enjoying one of the few days that the sun _actually_ shone but instead patrolling the island for any peculiarities. _Fun!_

"Hey Hiccup!" Astrid called, "Why don't we land for a bit. The dragons have been flying for a while and I'm sure that they could go for a rest."

The dragons grumbled out agreements and Hiccup found himself following Astrid down in her descent. Toothless and Stormfly made unhappy noises when they flew into a cloud and got themselves wet but other than that it was a quick flight down. They landed in an open clearing and was about to dismount when a loud bell sounded out. The teen's heads snapped to the sky, thinking that it was a new dragon only for a huge box to appear and thrust something out of its open doors.

Whatever was thrown out landed with a crash and sent a huge cloud of dust into the air.

"What was that?" Astrid asked cautiously and drew her sword, she didn't dare dismount in fear of a new unknown dragon attacking her.

"I don't know but I guess we'll have to see. Toothless?" Hiccup patted his dragon's side and the Night Fury complied with a strong beat of his wings. The wind generated cleared the air of the dust and allowed the two riders to see the coughing figure in the middle of a small crater perfectly.

It was a person. He looked to be their age had blue-ish black hair and was wearing odd clothing. He was wearing a light brown jacket that fit nicely on his body but didn't seem to be fur and blue pants, again, made of a material Hiccup didn't recognize. He also had a red bag strung across his back and Hiccup surmised that it held a sword of some sort.

"Hey!" Astrid called, "Are you okay?"

The newcomer's head snapped here direction before back peddling, "_Holy shit you're riding a salamander._"

Hiccup's eyebrows knit and he exchanged a look with Astrid. Okay, so he wasn't the only one.

The dark haired teen in front of them had spoken to them but in a language they didn't know. It wasn't English that the traders often spoke when they came to Berk or the occasional French that they had heard here and there but an entirely new language.

Hiccup made a move to dismount but Toothless growled at him. The young heir ceased all movement and eyed his dragon, "Toothless? What's wrong?"

The dragon ignored the hand on his head and prepared a plasma blast. "Toothless no!" Hiccup shouted but it was too late. The foreigner jumped to the side and shouted angrily in his language. Hiccup sucked in a breath when he saw what made Toothless so wary of the newcomer.

He had a tail that was waving angrily behind him, Slightly pointed ears and, now that he looked closer, he also had sharp teeth that glinted in the light every time he spoke angrily to them in that odd language of his.

"H-Hiccup? What- is he?" Astrid whispered as Stormfly got a few spines ready. The newcomer paused at her words before quickly trying to hide his tail and babbled endlessly in a frantic tone.

Hiccup could only stare as the newcomer then stopped and spoke angrily at Toothless, and to his greaatest surprise, for Toothless to warble back something in reply.

Sharp teeth, human looks, elfish ears, able to speak the language of dragons and most of all _a tail_. Hiccup could only think of one thing to call the being in front of him. The one creature that Hiccup hadn't searched for as a child. The one people would use to scare children to bed at night and was almost as hated as dragons were.

"He's a- a demon." Hiccup whispered in wonder and hardly noticed when the occupants of the clearing went odly still.

"You mean like those things that live in the Realm of Fire?" Astrid asked and turned to scrutinize the demon once more.

"Yeah," Hiccup nodded and leaned forward onto Toothless' head, "It's the only explanation I can come up with. I mean I read a lot about trolls and elves but not as much on demons. I _think _its a demon though, I'm almost _sure_ it is."

Astrid nodded and then wasted no time in signalling for Stormfly to let loose a barrage of needles upon the demon. Hiccup's eyes widened in horror. _No! _The demon had been passive before but now Astrid just gave it had reason to attack them. None of the spines hit the surprisingly fast demon, thankfully, but it still wasn't a clever move.

"Astrid!" Hiccup shouted and jumped off Toothless, much to the dragons chagrin, to stand in between Astrid and the demon. "Don't attack! We don't want a reason for him to see us as an enemy!"

But it was too late. The now riderless Toothless, let out a roar and rushed the demon. He grabbed both of the demon's shoulders in his claws and pinned him to the ground before gathering gas in his throat for a plasma blast. Hiccup watched in horror as the demon snarled at Toothless and set itself ablaze, not unlike what a Monsterous Nightmare would do. Toothless screeched and jumped off the demon, his claws and underbelly visibly scorched.

"Toothless!" Astrid shouted and sheathed here sword, she reached into her bag and pulled out one of the stone bola. With the grace of a warrior, Astrid threw the ball and net at the demon. The size was made for a dragon so, when the bola connected, one of the large stones collided with the demon's temple and rendered him unconscious.

Hiccup stared for a moment before walking over to the unmoving and bound demon. His temple was bleeding slightly and there was little doubt that he would have a massive head ache when he woke up.

"What did you two do!" He shouted and ran two hands through his hair, "Now its going to be extra mad when it wakes up!"

Astrid shrugged and dismounted, "What's your point?" She then proceeded to pick up the demons tail and give a small tug. The demon let out a small moan and Astrid let go of the tail as if it were a snake, "It really is attached to him. This guy really isn't human."

Hiccup could've screamed, "I thought that we already established that he wasn't human! As if the blue fire wasn't indication enough!"

Astrid waved him away, "Well then now that we know what he is, there's only one thing to do."

Hiccup's hands fell from his hair as he looked towards the female viking, "And what's that?"

Astrid gave him a smile that promised trouble for later and said, "We cant have a dangerous, _angry_ mythical being running around Berk now can we?-"

"It's _your fault _he's angry!"

"So naturally, the only logical thing we can do is bring him back to the village of course." Astrid finished and Hiccup really did scream in frustration this time.

Why could vikings never leave what they didn't understand _alone._ And stop angering them in the process too!

XXX

**Okay so this was written in reply to a request from Miqu. Hope you guys liked it and if you did please check out my other stories. (I will update as soon as i get the files to work)**

**Now... explanations. For this story all dragon speak will be written normally when spoken to Rin and just sound like moans/snarls/screeches ect. the viking populus. And when a language is spoken that the POV character doesn't understand or speak normally, it will be written in **_**italics**_**. It's just to make sure that everything is somewhat realistic because really... Rin is Japanese, when in the world will he learn to speak Norse? **

**Also in Norse mythology theres a realm called Muspelheim, that I have tailered to suit the needs of my story. In the actual stories its supposed to be some place where fire giants and such roam but here im going to make it into a psuedo-Gehenna.**

**Oh! and don't forget to review if you have any quaries and such. Reviews motivate me like **_**no ones**_** business.**


	2. The lesson he actually remembered

"Demons", Astrid huffed as she stomped her way over to the Kill Ring, "Of all the things to come across."

Quite frankly, Astrid was quite excited about meeting a new type of creature. Granted, even though nobody had ever met a demon in this day and age, they were as high up on the danger list as a deadly Venemous Vorpent. It would be interesting to see what the sucker was made of.

Everyone knew the stories of the creatures that tricked you and lead you astray before killing you in the most gruesome ways but nobody ever expected to meet one. They were thought to be extinct but that never changed the fact that this thing was a danger.

The whole village had been in uproar about the demons presence and wanted to see it killed immediately but Hiccup had argued against this. He had spoken about how it was _us_ who attacked _it_ and that others might come to avenge its fallen comrade.

It was a good point and everyone knew that Hiccup was the smartest person in the village so they reluctantly agreed. Preparations were made and the village elder was brought in to bless the metal chains and doors that surrounded the Kill Ring. The unconscious demon had been placed in there and it was only until after that Astrid remembered that she had wanted to take its sword from it. It wouldn't be good if the thing suddenly woke up and started slashing it's way through the village.

So here she was, walking across the bridge that lead to the ring. Hiccup was already waiting at the gate for her, she had called ahead of time. He was the one chosen to care for the beast since he stood up for it and because of that, he was the only one who held the keys to the ring.

"You know Astrid, I still don't think that this is a good idea." Hiccup whined and Toothless, who was hanging from the poles above, moaned in agreement.

"Oh keep quiet. We have to remove all of the things it can use against us, right? And besides, I want to see what kind of weapon a demon uses. I'm sure it's top quality." Astrid peaked through the metal gate at the ever still figure of the demon lying in the middle. She waved her hand absentmindedly, never taking her eyes off the demon. "Now hurry up and open it before it wakes up."

Hiccup stared at her for a moment longer before groaning and waking over to unlock the gate. He knew she was right but he didn't like it. Once the gate was opened Astrid quietly walked over to the demon, aware that Hiccup and Toothless had followed her in, and crouched down.

The demon's sword was relatively easy to pull free once the binds that had been holding it had been loosened slightly. Now that she held the sword in her hands Astrid found herself wanting to see what was inside the red casing more and more. She walked over to where Hiccup was standing before pausing. She examined the red bag more closely and turned it over once in her hands.

"Oh no," Hiccup started and tried to grab the sword, "No Astrid. Don't unsheathe the sword here! Who _knows _what magic that thing has inside of it!"

Astrid used one hand to push the young heir away and let the red bag fall to the floor. The sword inside was not one either teen had ever seen before. It was a thin long sword with a slight curve to the blade, a blue hilt and sheath, an odd almost diamond shape guard and a pommel that had a yellow ribbon with a bead on the end. It was different to the swords they normally used and both teens wondered where the demon was actually from. The whole thing radiated power and caused Astrid to hesitate.

"Seriously Astrid," Hiccup hissed, "Don't draw the sword! I'm telling you, something bad'll happen!"

"Oh hush now," Astrid snapped and gripped the handle and sheath, "I just want to see the blade."

And with those words Astrid drew the sword. She and hiccup both gasped when the world exploded in a flash of blue

XXX

To say that Rin's head was pounding and his back was aching would be an understatement. His head felt as if it was going to implode and his back felt painfully tight. Such things were best left to heal on their own with some sleep and would normally keep him off his feet on a normal day but that did not mean that he wasn't immediately awake and standing when he felt his sword being drawn.

The ropes that had been holding him burnt into ash and freed him from his uncomfortable possition. His blue fire dulled the pain he felt in his head and helped turn his sight crystal clear as he zeroed into the one holding his sword. He narrowed his eyes when he realised it was the same chick who threw the bola and knocked him out.

"Give me back my sword." he growled his flames flickered up and down, an obvious sign of hs irritation. He made sure to control the heat of the flames so that the blond didn't get burned while holding the koma sword. It would be plain embarrasing if he lost control of his fire like he did in the past.

_"What's he saying?"_ She asked her friend and Rin knew from the previous day that she was speaking a different language. He was sure that the stuff that fell on his head in Mephisto's office was responsible for the reason why he could understand her and he was grateful but it would be _so_ much easier if she could understand him.

"My sword!" Rin shouted and pointed at the Kurikara to make sure she understood, "Give it back." He held open his palm in a gesture that he was sure she would understand.

Her eyes lit up in understanding but instead of giving it back, she hook her head, "_No._"

The guy beside her rushed in and grabbed the Kurikara when he saw Rin's flames dance with renewed vigour across his skin. He sheathed it and waved his arms in front of him.

"_Hiccup!" _The blond shouted, "_What are you doing?!"_

Hiccup ignored her and held the sword out,"_Here, here! We'll give it back! Just calm down." _

Rin sighed. This guy looked resonable and so Rin didn't see why he shouldn't do as he asked. He did as he was told and got into a less tense stance, it wasn't relaxed but it wasn't about to attack either.

"_Thank you." _Hiccup sighed in relief before setting the sword down and backing up.

Rin walked about two steps towards his sword when a blur of black stepped over it.

"What do you think you are doing, Demon? Stay where you are." The black dragon said and growled.

Rin raised an eyebrow, "Well what does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting my sword, dumbass. Isn't that what your tamer said I could do?"

The dragon hissed and bared its teeth, "You will stay away from him. We don't wan't your kind around here. _Leave_."

Rin snorted. If that was an option then he wouldn't be in this situation now would he? He looked at Hiccup and pointed at the dragon, "Control your idiot dragon. I need to get my sword." He pointed to the sword at its feet.

The tamer looked confused for a moment before putting a hand on the dragons back, "_Calm down Toothless. Just let him get his sword."_

Rin couldn't help but laught at the dragon, "Your name is Toothless? _Wow_. No wonder you're such a grump."

The dragon reared back in anger but the tamer pulled at the saddle on its back, "_I don't know what he said to make you so angry but you need to calm down, Toothless!"_

The dragon stopped its advance and stepped back before drawing the two teens between it's wings. Rin shrugged and walked forward to get his sword.

Unfortunately, as he leaned forward he remembered the pain in his head and almost stumbled. Using one hand to grip his paining head and the other to grab the Kurikara, Rin picked up the sword and straightened up. The megrane that coursed though him was painful but it should be easy enough to remedy.

Rin opened one eye and looked at the teens, "Can I get some food? And maybe something to drink?"

Both the other teens looked on in confusion before Rin mimed out holding a glass to his lips and drinking from it and eating. The blond scrunched up her nose.

"_It wants... something to eat?"_ She mumbled and jumped back when Rin started to nod vigerously. Maybe too vigerously as his head, one again, started to pound.

Rin dropped to his butt and put the koma sword on his lap, with his free hands he massaged his aching head and hoped they would actually bring him back something edible.

"_The water's over there." _The blond pointed to a trough on the opposite end of the arena and smirked, "_And you'll get food when the dragons are fed at sun down." _

Rin struggled to his feet and growled, "I'm not a dragon. Don't treat me like one of those overgrown lizards."

Toothless pulled his lips over his teeth, "I am not an 'overgrown lizard', I am a Night Fury. You better learn your place, Monkey child."

Rin felt his irritation with the dragon rise and allowed himself to show some of his demonic side, it always worked well to show demons who was who after all. "Shut up, you overgrown bat! I don't care what you are, so you can go eat shit. All I want is water and if I have to burn through you to get it then so be it."

The red headed teen rushed between Rin and the Night Fury and put a hand on the dragons mouth, "_Okay that's enough for today. Let's go home now buddy? Yeah, then we can go get some nice cod. How does that sound?_

The dragon gave Rin a sly look and laughed, "Hear that demon? No cod for you."

Rin's eyes narrowed and he reached for the handle of his sword, "Why you little-!"

_"Toothless! Stop baiting him!" _Hiccup turned to Rin and gave him a half hearted smile, "_I'll bring food for you too... umm."_

The young exorcist returned the half smile and pointed at himself, "Rin!" This guy was bringing him food, that immediately made him an amazing guy in Rin's books

The blond burst out laughing and Rin's smile fell off his face, "_What kind of demon name is Reenu?"_

_"Astrid!" _Hiccup scolded and put a hand on her mouth to muffle her laughter.

Rin huffed, "Isn't Astrid a boy's name? Compared to yours, its like I hit the name lottery. And besides, it's not Reenu. It's Rin. Riiiiin."

Hiccup paused and scunched his nose, "_R- Re...uhh... R-Rinu... no.._Rin_. _Rin_! Is that your name_?"

Rin beamed at him, this guy was ten times better than his girl friend. "Yes! That's it!"

Hiccup nodded and started to walk back towards the steel door, "_Okay then, _Rin,_ I'll see you at sundown with your food. C'mon Astrid, you too, Toothless."_

The blond and dragon followed closely behind Hiccup and watched Rin warily as they made their exit. Rin stuck his tongue out at them and they gave him looks that _oozed_ displeasure. Satisfied with his attempt at irritating them, Rin turned and was about to go and fetch some water when he heard something that made him stop dead in his tracks.

Just as the steel gate slammed shut Rin managed to hear Astrid as she spoke to Hiccup, "_What do you think the other vikings will say when we get back to the village without bringing back that sword? We told them that we'd take it off the demon."_

Rin gaped at the backs of the two teens but didn't dare call them back. Vikings. They were Vikings. The same people that pillaged villages and wrought havoc all in the name of god? (Well that's what the normal human populus thought but the exorcists knew better.) Rin sincerely hoped it wasn't the same people.

Rin was somewhat proud of himself for rembering what the vikings actually _did_. He was never one to actually _pay attention_ during class but even _he_ had to admit that it had been a pretty cool lesson.

The vikings, as they were popularly known as, were probably the most succesful group of exorcists during the old days. Under the disguise of sea-faring traders, these amazingly versitile warriors would either decimate or beat any demons they came across into submission. While, in the begining, they had been called 'savage brutes' by the poeple who couldn't see demons and thus only saw a bunch of pirates beating people into a bloody pulp, those who knew what they had actually been doing only respected them even more. And thus they got a new name, 'the honerable savages'. It wasn't the best name out there but it was better than their previous names.

Rin's tail swished at a furious pace behind him. This was _so cool!_ These guys were epic! The stories written about them in the cram school text books were always entertaining and Rin would always search out stories of their excapades.

Rin's tail stilled behind him, "The best exorcists of their time... _Shit!"_

It hadn't occured to him until now but these people had the means to actualy kill him. They weren't the Vatican whom he could talk to and potentially bargin with, they were a totally differen't breed of exorcists! If he had struggled to get food, how in the world was he supposed to ask them to believe that he was only half demon and a good guy?

Rin walked to the trough and looked at his reflection on the stilled water. Blood from when he had been knocked out caked his temple and outlined his left eye. The actual wound was healed up and the only indication that it had actually been there was the blood and the dull throb in Rin's skull. Rin pulled back his lips and mock growled at his reflection before sighing and leaning against the wooden side.

He really did look like a demon when he did that. The blood added to the feral look he seemed to adopt every time he was angry and Rin wondered if this was how he looked when he lost control...

Rin shook his head before standing up and dipping his hands into the water before splashing some water into his face. No, he wouldn't think of that, not right now. Rin scrubbed at the blood and made sure none of the murky water dripped back into his drinking supply before reaching in and gathering some more. Once his face was clean Rin did what he came to the shadowed corner to do and drank his fill of water.

The water helped clear his head and once his headache ceased to exist Rin stood up and walked to the steel door. It wasn't anything special but something about it made the hairs on the back of Rin's neck stand on edge. Something wasn't right. Reaching out, Rin put a tentitive hand on one of the bars and immediately withdrew it with a shout.

Rin turned his hand over and cursed, it was red and raw, obvious signs that the metals had been blessed. Rin turned his gaze skywards and, to his greatest dismay, found more chain links that covered the top of the arena like a spider's web. Obviously, there was no getting out of here even if he tried.

"Dammit," Rin swore as he settled into what little sunlight was left in the arena. The sun was already going down and the stone of the shadowed part of the arena was already getting chilled, it was going to be an uncomfortable and cold night. As he settled onto the warm stones Rin heard quiet wisperings from above.

"_Look at that Fire Tongue, that's the demon Mamma was talking about."_ Rin lifted his head ever so slightly and caught a glimse of a child peeking through the chain on the opposite side of the arena. Thankfully neither the child nor the dragon that was with him noticed the movement.

"He doesn't look so tough to me. I could probably burn him up in a second. That's just how great I am." Rin snorted. Seriously, the thing could hardly be called a dragon. It was about the size of a cat and sat smugly on the boy he came with's shoulder. It hardly fit the image of the great fire breathing reptilians.

The kid replied almost as if he understood the small dragon, "_Oh no Fire Tongue, don't you dare. Hiccup said that that guy had fire hot enough to burn Toothless! How hot is that? He'd definately burn you up. And 'sides, Mamma would shout us if you get him angry."_

The tiny dragon huffed and squeezed himself through the chains, "He doesn't looks like a weakling, I could defeat him in seconds. I'll show you, Liam._"_

The little boy, now identified as Liam, shouted out in alarm and grabbed his dragon's sides. Rin's head shot up and he no longer cared for pretending to sleep, what these kids where doing was dangerous.

The tiny red dragon thrashed when his master grabbed him by his sides, refusing to let go of the steel mesh, and when that didn't work he spat fire. The fire turned the chains into a molten mess and made a small hole in the cage. Rin shouted out when a glob of red hot metal almost fell onto the pair of children. The small dragon immediately stopped moving and jumped onto his owners back, using him like a spring board. Liam, who had been holding onto his dragon, suddenly lost his footing and tripped into the arena.

He would have hit the ground head first had Rin not caught him in time. Unfortunately, his head whacked painfully against the Koma sword's hilt and he layed still afterwards.

Rin sat up and cradled the boy's head in his arms while the red dragon moaned above him, "No, Liam. Liam fell! Liam fell into the demon's cage. Have to help. Have to get help!_" _The small dragon then scrambled up and rushed off, leaving Rin alone with the child.

"Hey kid come on." Rin shook him gently, "Oi. Wake up, kid."

The child still did not stir though, "Show me you're okay and open your eyes! Kid! Oi! Hey, kid come on!"

Rin was getting desperate now. He could see the boy's face rapidly losing color and becoming pale, "Wake up before your mom gets here! Please! Kid! Liam! _L-Liam!_"

The child's eyelids fluttered at the sound of his name. "_Mamma?"_ he asked grogily before opening his eyes slightly. Rin sighed in relief but it seemed that he acted to soon.

As soon as the boy heard the sigh his eyes snapped open and he stared, open mouthed, at Rin. His eyes filled with fear and he slowly started to shake. Realizing this, Rin let go of the child and backed up. He'd hoped the kid wouldn't freak out but it was no use. The child started to hic and tears gathered at the corners of his eyes.

"H-hey! Please don't cry! I won't hurt you I swear!" Rin waved his hands frantically.

Liam's response was to start to wail and back up further. When his back hit Rin's water trough, he immediately got behind that in an attempt to use it as a sheild. The crying only got worse from there and Rin was suddenly at a loss for what to do. Was he supposed to console him or something?

"Please don't cry kid," Rin called and made a wide circle around the water dish. His heart constricted when the sight of the child curled up into a ball, crying. He really wanted to help but what could he do?

The child lifted his head at the sound of Rin's quiet 'What do I do!'s and swallowed. "_D-don't come any closer!"_ he tried to threaten, "_I've got a- a big scary dragon and he'll roast you up!"_

Rin snorted and shook his head, "It's that damn lizard's fault that you're in here." Rin took a step forward and the boy's eyes went wide as saucers. Liam opened his mouth in preperation for a scream and Rin panicked. He held out his hands and set them alight.

This time the kid really did scream but Rin tried to ignore it and focus on his task. Using a huge amount of concentration, he molded his flames into a life sized replica of Liam's red dragon. The replica then made its way to Liam and started to walk around on the ground in front of him. The boy stopped crying and stared at the fire doll in awe.

Unluckily enough though, that was the exact time that half the village came running to the arena.

"_The demon is trying to kill my son!" _A heavily endowed woman screamed and the fire doll went out in a whisp of steam.

Shouts echoed loudly through the ring and a sense of dread ran down Rin's spine. Thing's were not going well for him.

XXX

**Well there you go! Chapter 2! Firstly I gotta thank Miqu because she's awesome and she Beta'd this for me ;) and then (My favourite part) **_**reviews!**_

**Kate- Oh my word I blushed a little at the praise. Like seriously, you're amazing. As for what I watch and read, there's quite a bit of manga/anime. Titles like One Piece, Naruto, Noragami, Hitman Reborn, Soul Eater, Natsume Yuujinchou, Pokemon (Pm me if you play), Pandora hearts, Beezlebub, Blood lad and uuuuhhh Magi? I think thats all the big titles I'm into? there might be more but I can't think at the moment.**

**xfireflyskyx- I've been mulling it over with Miqu and we're working on an alternitive for Rin. We haven't yet come up with a definite but you'll have to see.**

**mrg6- why thank you, I'm glad you think so. I honestly didn't think this would've gone so well.**

**Kazaru13- I hope you liked it! I got excited after reading the reviews and wrote instead of studying. My tests are coming up soon tho so updates might not be as swift.**

**Oh! And thanks a bunch to those who followed and favourited this story. You guys make my day.**


	3. The not-so-great escape

"I'm telling you Dad, he can be tamed. He's intelligent enough to understand our language and even tried to communicate with us in a non-violent way!" Hiccup exclaimed as he hurried to catch up with his father.

"I dun'no Hiccup." Stoick hummed as he stopped for a moment to allow his son to catch up. "I really 'dun think this is a good idea. That's no dragon you got in that ring. That be a _demon_. My ma used ta tell me stories of them when I was a lad. Vicious creatures they are."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, "But that's what you said about the dragons. And now look and them," He swept his arms towards the village, "dragons and vikings live in peace now. Who's to say that it can't be the same with demons?"

"I kno' Hiccup and we allowed for the demon to live but if I'd known that you'd plan ta domesticate it I woulda put an end ta the devil right there and then." Stoick gave Hiccup a hard look and then continued his patrol through the village. A low rumble of thunder sounded in the distance and Stoick picked up speed.

Hiccup groaned. He had convinced the villagers to spare the demon's life but then he had found himself at a dilemma. What was he supposed to do now that said demon was safe? This was no dragon whom he could put a hand to it's nose and it was pacified. This was a demon, a totally different creature, and it came with a whole new set of rules.

During the time that the demon was knocked out Hiccup had protected it, pleading that it was defenseless, but now that it was awake the whole situation had changed. This was a creature that was on the same level as a Nigh Fury when it came to weapons, intelligence and strength. Things could turn ugly in a matter of seconds.

"But he didn't seem all that evil when he woke up back in the academy." Hiccup rushed after his father and faltered when his father gave him a hard stare over his shoulder.

"I heard that the devil tried to cook you and Astrid both." Stoick countered and Hiccup scratched his cheek. _Ah_. So his father had heard about that.

"But he didn't!" Hiccup tried again, "I mean, yeah okay, he was mad that Astrid had his sword but he didn't burn us to ash as soon as he came around!"

Stoick sighed, "Just what do ya' want ta do with the creature, Hiccup?"

Hiccup opened his mouth to shout his plans when he realized he didn't have one. Yeah sure, making sure the demon was tame enough to apporach it and potentially converse would be an amazing opportunity but then what? What does one _do_ with a domesticated demon?

"Well I suppose we could induct him into the village as another line of defense if need be." Hiccup wondered out loud, "The demon was smart enough to realize we couldn't understand what he said and worked out ways to mime out what he wanted. That kind of self awareness could be useful." Hiccup's mind was whirring as it tred to come up with something to convince his father. It wasn't fair to take something out of their home and then execute it just for living but vikings wouldn't accept that kind of thinking. They would more likely accept something that would benefit themselves. "Especially if we encounter more demons. He could help us fight them."

Stoick stopped walking near the town center, "An' what happens if this demon brings more of it's kind here? Then what?"

"So then let him go, Dad. He told me that his name was Rin. Doesn't that mean that he has a family out there that _gave_ that name to him?"

"Ya kno' we can't do that Hiccup." Stoick presSed, "The little devil is a danger to tha village."

"We don't know that. How much trouble could he get into? He's trapped within the academy." Hiccup paused his tirade when he heard an outraged cry.

"Fire Tongue!" The voice of an angry villager cried, "Just what has gotten into you?! And where is Liam? I told you to look after him."

The dragon let out a particularly pitiful moan after that and the villager stilled, the only sound that could be heard was the thunder that was steadily growing nearer. There would be be a storm coming and in more ways than one, "Where is Liam, Fire Tongue?"

Hiccup felt a cold dread settle in his stomach as he watched the small red Terror whine and try desperately to pull the woman in the direction it had come.

"Lets go then, Fire Tongue! I'm coming but ya need ta settle down." The woman tried to pick up the Terrible Terror but the small dragon darted away and stopped a distance away before running back to the woman. This was repeated twice more before realization dawned.

The message was clear enough. '_Follow me'_ it said, '_follow me now!'_

Hiccup exchanged a look with his father and Stoick nodded before turning to Gobber who had just walked up to them, "Gather some men. We have a missin' child."

"Will do, Stoick. The laddies that came for some dentistry can come." he turned to shout in the direction of his shop, "Come along ya lay 'bouts! Stoick's got work fir us!"

All in all, a gathering of about a dozen men rushed after the village woman and grew more and more rowdy as they realised where they were headed to.

The place formally known as the kill ring. The dragon academy was where the demon was being housed.

Hiccup _prayed_ to the mighty All Father that Rin had nothing to do with this but as they approached the ring and the cries of a child grew louder he started to become fearful. The weather seemed to match the villager's mood as it too grew darker, fiercer and louder as they approached the arena. By the time the rag-tag group had started on the bridge, the wind had started to pick up and cause many eyes to tear.

_Oh, Odin's beard_. What if the demon- what if Rin- hurt that child? What was he going to do? He had fought so hard to protect the demon thinking it to be innocent but what if it wasn't as civil as he seemed to be? What if he was as devious as the stories said?

Rin was dangerous, that much was clear, Hiccup had seen the effects of that blue fire. It was hot enough to scorch a Night Fury's armor and Toothless' armor was at a level of 18! That was nothing to scoff about. So if Rin could burn Toothless then Hiccup hated to imagine what would happen if that fire power was turned on a human.

The group of viking's walk turned into a run when they heard the crying and only stopped by the nearby racks to pick up some nets and poles that were usually used in dragon training. Hiccup didn't bother to stop to collect a weapon and instead walked straight to the metal door of the ring. He gasped when he saw what was inside.

Rin was standing off to the side of the hiccuping child as he watched a dragon of fire dance before him. The blue fire dragon was absolutely breath taking and Hiccup found himself just as mesmerized as the child it was made for. But then the spell was broken and the mystical aura that Hiccup experianced shattered like glass.

"The demon is trying to kill my son!" the village woman shrieked and the fiery dragon fizzled out like a candle in the wind.

Rin turned around with his eyes wide and stood up straight. His head snapped this way and that, following the shouts of the vikings who had came to the rescue. Things became ethereal after that.

Men jumped down from the raised bars and knocked Hiccup aside as they rushed into the dragon academy. Two men went to pick up the child and the ten that were left surrounded Rin. They shouted insults and slashed at him with whatever they had in their hands. One would aim at Rin and force him back and as soon as Rin got to close another would slash at his back. Rin narrowly avoided getting hurt every time they tried and eventually he just settled for standing in the middle.

The men were not done with him though. Once they were sure he was dead center, the metal chains and ropes they had gathered before coming in were put to use. It was almost like watching a synchronized dance.

The viking standing directly behind Rin was the first to act. A chain was thrown over the demon's shoulders with deadly accuracy and once it had reached his center, a quick tug tightened the loop at the end of the chain. Rin was pulled backwards and would have fallen had another chain not joined the first around his waist, this time from the man in front of him.

Rin lifted an arm to grip the chain but a loop of another caught him above his elbow followed closely by another that closed around his hand. His other arm went in the same fashion as soon the reflex to try free himself acted up. Rin's face contorted to that of great anger and the vikings replied with making the chains go taunt. His back straightened out and two more chains joined the others but this time around Rin's neck.

Those were the last of the chains but the remaining two men had brought along spears and did not hesitate to point it at the demons head. Hiccup was once again reminded that the usually peaceful people of Berk were not just farmers or traders. They were warriors, proud and strong.

Hiccup spluttered to life as Rin began to shout angry words at the viking crew. His tail lashed violently behind him, his eyes became tiny slits and his teeth were bared. These were all visual cues that Hiccup had seen many times on the dragons that surrounded them. Rin was _not_ happy and things would only go downhill from here if he didn't stop this right now.

"Hey, hey, hey! That's enough! He's been immobilized! Don't hurt him!" Hiccup shouted and rushed towards the chain weilders and their captive.

"This demon just tried to kill little Liam, Hiccup!" One of the men shouted.

"You were here to see it! That ball of fire was on its way ta burn the lad to a crisp." another added.

"Just let us end the devil here, Hiccup! It's for tha best!" one of the spear holders said and lifted the spear. Thunder drummed though the sky and the air was electric. The air practically crackled but Hiccup hardly noticed. The atmosphere was tense enough as it was and that was _without_ the weather.

"_You've got it all wrong!"_ Rin shouted in an oddly pleading tone, "_You have to believe me! I was trying to help him!"_

The chains that had loosened during their brief exchange became excruciatingly tight in a matter of seconds and Hiccup panicked. The chain's around Rin's neck were cutting into his skin and making him gag.

"Stop it!" Hiccup shouted and slammed into one of the vikings holding the chain to Rin's neck, "You're choking him!"

"Hiccup come away from there now," Stoicks voice boomed from the side lines, "Let them do what they do best. That thing is a demon-"

"_Please!"_ Rin shouted out and drew the vikings' attention. He looked at the young heir straight in the eye before speaking again, _"Please, I was just trying to help. you have to believe me, _H-hiccup!"

All movement stopped and the vikings stared at the demon with wide eyes. He had just spoken... but it wasn't that odd language of his, it was Norse. Even if it was just Hiccup's name, it was something.

"H-hes just tryin' ta trick us!" one of the men shouted in a shaky voice, trying to regain some semblance of understanding.

"_No!" _Rin spoke again and shook his head. The vikings faltered. It was hard to fight a creature that looked so.. so _human_. It made them unsure about what to do. The sky crackled as Rin stared at Hiccup hard in the eyes, "_Li-_Liam. _He fell and then I was just trying to help."_ Rin shook his head "_You have to believe me, _Hiccup!"

"Well would ya look at tha'." Gobber said as he hobbled over, "It's speaking ta ya Hiccup. Trying ta save yerself little beastie?" He said as he entered the circle of chains.

"Gobber," Stoick warned, "Wha' are ya doin'?"

"Dun worry, Stoick." Gobber reassured with a wave of his metal hand.

"Gobber," Hiccup almost-whined, "I have to agree with Dad here."

"Bah! He won't do anything, will ya beastie?" Rin raised an eyebrow but slowly shook his head.

But then Rin suddenly stiffened before looking around frantically. The young viking watched as the demon's whole body language changed. His angrily whipping tail slowed down and became stiff closer down to his legs. His shoulders hunched slightly and his eyes darted from one place to another.

"Uhh guys," Hiccup said in a hesitant voice, "Something's not right here."

His warning came too late, though. With a mighty _boom_ a bolt of lightning hit the bars of the kill ring and sent electricity sparking along the metal links. The vikings present let whatever they were holding fall and dropped to the ground in attempt to save themselves from the electricity that jumped from one metal item to the next. Hiccup looked to the center of the ring just in time for another bolt to flash across the sky and bring along a flood of rain with it.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, the scene in front of him was utterly terrifying.

Standing there, draped in chains that looked like writhing snakes in the flashing light, looking very much like the demons depicted in the old books the elders had gotten out, was Rin. Hiccup couldn't help the shiver that went down his spine. He was standing in the center of the ring, slightly hunched over, with his eyes glowing an eerily. Hiccup could not see his features but his blue irises and red pupils stood out well in the dark ring.

At that moment Hiccup could understand why demons were so feared. They personified everything humans feared. Like a wolf in sheep's clothing, a demon would have no trouble in getting into a village and from there everything would be easy. Mindless slaughter? A simple task for one who holds no conscience. Deception and betrayal? It was their creed. forcing others to watch their loved ones suffer? Easily done for one who holds power. After all, what more was there to fear from one who looked so much like oneself?

The rain pelted all those who were present but they daren't move. The demon had not moved and so neither did they.

Rin was currently standing shock-still and watching the sky. His head was cocked to the side, as if listening in to something, and his canines were peaking out from is scowling face. Something was wrong and Hiccup dreaded to find out exactly what it is. The wind howled and the young heir saw something in the corner of his eye as Rin jumped into action. A round creature with arms far too large for its body.

A ring of blue fire turned the water on the skin of all those present into steam and the round creature Hiccup had seen let out a high-pitched scream. It exploded and it's gooey remains landed with a _splat_ in Hiccup's face.

Hiccup tried desperately to get the disgusting matter off his face as all hell broke loose. From what he could see from his blurry eyes, Rin had turned the chain's into molten with his fire and then used one of the vikings present to pole vault over to the top of the ring. Rin grabbed onto the bars, paused to look back and then slipped between the gap and into the dark forest that surrounded Berk. It was silent for a moment before Hiccup's father couldn't keep it in any longer.

"Can somebody tell me what just happened?!" Stoick boomed, "How is he able ta touch tha bars? Are they not blessed?!"

"Well I suppose," Gobber drawled, "that tha electricity from that lightnin' bolt cancelled out it's effects. But tha' should be the least of our worries. There's now a demon on tha loose, Stoick."

The rest of the warriors then sprang into action and left in such a rush that Hiccup hardly had time to react. Soon, he was left al alone in the ring. The monster goo that had messed all over him was starting to ease up in the rain and Hiccup thought that he might as well head home to collect Toothless and then join the hunt. Something crunched under foot and Hiccup paused. Looking below his foot he found a piece of paper.

XXX

Lifting it up, he attempted to read it, only to find that the howling wind and dark sky allowed for nothing to be seen. Hiccup folded the paper and placed it into his pocket. There was always later to read it. Right now there was a demon to find

Rin had known right away that something had changed as soon as the lightning struck.

The constant shiver that ran up and down his spine ceased to exist, the air became lighter and the feeling of danger that he had become accustomed to all disappeared in a flash of light. At first Rin thought it was the vikings that were making him feel that way but now he was not so sure. The vikings had not moved since the lightning bolt stuck the metal of the arena and so Rin first assumed it was his demonic side telling him that the vikings were not a threat. But then the sound of a snicker floated into his ears.

Rin looked to the sky and scowled when he heard the laugh but closer this time. That was the obnoxious laugh of a low level demon he was hearing and it was getting closer.

A flash of lightning revealed the spherical body of a Hob Goblin that bounced through the bars, smacking into a pole on the way in. "I see the young lord has gone and gotten himself captured." It snickered, "Quite impressive _your highness_."

Rin didn't think twice before cutting the creature down and sending it back to Gehenna, instead his mind was on other things.

That Hob Goblin had just touched the bars of the arena. He ran smack into it and came out unscathed. _That_ was a very, very good sign. Upping the heat of his flames, Rin melted the chains off his body and calculated his path.

Rin bent a knee and crouched for a moment before rocketing towards the nearest viking. The man shouted out in alarm but Rin paid him no heed. Rin put a foot onto the vikings head and pushed off with so much force that the poor man toppled to the ground with a mighty crash. Rin had no time to apologize though. Rin put an arm out and reached towards the metal coverings of the arena and hoped for his theory to be right and could have cried when he was.

The lightning had shorted out the blessings placed on the metals.

Rin paused before rushing to his freedom to look back at the arena below. He spotted what he was looking for gave a minute nod and then squeezed through the bars.

The kid that fell in was safe within the arms of his sobbing mother and that was all that mattered. Had he been at home he would had stayed to see if the child had gotten any injuries but as it was he had to make his escape. He could already hear the sounds of the panicking vikings.

Rin took a moment to breath and calm himself before looking around. It looked as if the arena had been cut into the very rock of a cliff and there was a great amount of sea water on the one side of the cliff. Rin had two choices. It was either climb the rock and run into the forest that grew on the mountains or run across the bridge leading to the village, seeking refuge there.

Rin snorted and made his way to the steep rocky walls that separated the huge monstrosity of an arena and the forest. Like hell he was going to run through that village. He'd have much more luck in the forests than having to fight his way through a village of battle ready warriors.

The trip up the rocks was relatively simple due to Rin's in borne strength and was only hindered by the sword that was hooked into one of the belt hoops of his jeans. From there Rin rushed into the lush vegetation and didn't stop running until the steadily gaining gradient of the mountain grew level.

Rin's chest and muscles burned from the extreme mountain climbing he had just done and the cold air. The rain pelting down on him did nothing to help as well. Ever since he awakened his powers, Rin found that he dislikes the rain immensely. It drained him and left him feeling lethargic. He had to get out of the rain and get warm _now_.

The young exorcist paused under a large tree and scanned his surroundings for a tree hollow or cave to rest in. A flash of light caught the corner of his eye and Rin feared for a second that they had caught up to him before the scent of burnt fish trickled into his nose.

Rin wasn't sure how the small managed to carry through the pouring rain but he didn't care. Burnt food meant fire and fire meant a dry place to stay. Rin ran towards the smell and smiled when he saw a small cave that cut slightly into the mountain side. He didn't hesitate to enter, thinking that he could deal with anything that was thrown at him, and sighed in relief when he reached dry ground.

Unfortunately, the feeling of relief lasted for about three seconds before the smell of burnt meat became over whelming and nearly caused Rin to gag.

"Oh god," Rin muttered as he plugged his nose and swept his eyes over the cave, "who was careless enough to burn food this badly?"

Rin's sharp eyes immediately found the source of the horrible smell and he shook his head in dismay. Some idiot had placed a small fish onto a pile of dry leaves and then promptly set it alight. Things had obviously gotten out of hand seeing as the fish was burnt to a crisp and the ground underneath scorched, the fire was even still letting off a small trail of smoke. The pile of fresh fish near to the fire place was another sign that the person who make the fire was still in the vicinity.

"I know you're in here." Rin's shout echoed through the small cave, "So there's no point in hiding. Do us both a favor and come out."

Nobody replied so Rin went on, "Well if you're not demanding I leave then I guess you don't mind the company."

Rin sat down on a nearby rock and rested his aching body before his stomach growled out loudly, demanding food, "You'll get fed at sundown." Rin mocked in a high pitched voice, "Ha. Bunch of dirty liars, all of them."

His stomach rumbled again and Rin groaned in response. _God_ he was hungry. Rin's eyes settled on the mound of fish piled on some leaves and got an idea. Rin didn't bother standing up fully and instead settled on crawling to the pile before sitting down again. He crossed his knees and reached out for a fish. He gingerly took a moderately sized fish in his hands and licked his lips. His hands erupted into blue flames and Rin altered their heat to the perfect temperature. Once he was happy with that he set to work methodically turning over the fish and cooking it evenly on both sides.

The smell of cooked fish was mouth watering and Rin sent a silent prayer to whoever caught the fish. The exorcist dug in with a fierce vigor and soon the roasted fish was no more than bones resting on the floor. Rin reached for another fish whilst silently wishing he had a proper kitchen to make a broth out of the fish bones.

Rin's sensitive ears heard a faint rumble of a hungry stomach coming from the back of the cave and he smiled. Somebody was certainly hungry. He set to work cooking the fish in a similar manor as he did the first while looking through his bangs to see the shining eyes of the owner of the rumbly tummy.

It was better to draw what ever was hiding in the shadows so he could deal with it quickly, so Rin waited for the fish to be cooked to perfection before holding it out and looking at the reflective eyes in the corner. He couldn't see what the owner of the eyes looked like due to the darkness of the cave but every time the lightning flashed he caught a glimpse of a long reptilian body. "Here," Rin said with a small smile, "one for you since it technically is yours."

The shining eyes wided and shrunk into the shadows. Rin raised an eyebrow but didn't break his stride. He sighed and held the fish to his mouth, "Oh well, if you don't want it the I guess I'll just have to have it." He slowly moved the fish to his mouth and waited for his elusive companion to take the bait. He didn't have to wait long for as soon as the fish was about to reach Rin's mouth a childish cry rang out through the cave:

"Wait! I want it!" The voice said and Rin had to admit that he was a little surprised at what the owner looked like.

The red dragon had a snake-like appearance with four skinny legs holding up its long red body, two thin folded wings and was about the size of those Cocker Spaniel dogs that Izumo so loved to gush over at home. The dragon had a medium sized jaw with a major under-bite showing off a multitude of sharp teeth even though its mouth was closed. All in all Rin had to admit that the small dragon looked like a Chinese dragon, particularly one called Yinglong.

The dragon caught itself when it was about an arm's length in front of Rin and seemed to hesitate. It gave Rin an extremely distrustful look, lowered it's head and flared its wings. Rin didn't mind the look because he too hadn't lowered his guard. His sword was within his reach and it would only take a moment to draw it and finish the job.

"Put the fish on the ground." the childish voice that came from the dragon didn't match up with it's over all semi-fierce look and Rin could only assume that the dragon was still very young.

"Here," Rin put it on the ground a little away from himself, "I won't hurt you so you don't have to be so tense."

The dragon tilted its head in surprise, "You understood what I was saying, Human?"

Rin gave the dragon a toothy smile and waved his tail,"I'm not just some human, Kid."

The dragon looked at his furry tail in confusion before reaching down to get the fish on the floor, "You better not be one of those troll things my mother used to tell me about because if you steal the scales off my left leg, I'll bite you."

Rin chuckled and reached for another fish, "Don't worry, kid. I'm not a troll and I won't steal any of your scales."

The dragon nodded and flipped the fish up into the air before swallowing it whole. It rumbled in delight and turned to Rin with an almost eager look in its eye, "Can you pass me another fish like that please?"

Rin beamed at the indirect complement at his cooking, "Sure thing kid but I want to make for myself as well. Do you have any more of that dry leaves and stuff?"

The dragon turned in such a fluid motion that Rin had to admit that he was impressed. The dragon moved like a ribbon in a child's hand. Rippling and curling as if riding upon an ocean wave; snapping from one place to the next as it rode a breeze that nobody else could feel.

"What're you going to do with the leaves?" the hatchling chirped, gone was all previous distrust in the pretense of food.

"Watch and learn, kid." Rin said as he prepared the leaves in a pile and took out a few long sticks to hold up the fish. He put a finger to the kindle and in a spark of blue, a fire came crackling to life. Rin made sure to make it so that the flames would feed off more off his own power and instead just use the leaves as a place holder. Rin put the fish onto a few sticks and set them into the ground for them to cook.

"Are you a sort of forest spirit?" the dragon said in awe, "I've only ever met ones with power over the things they live in like the trees or the rivers. Momma always said to watch out for the spirits! She said they don't like dragons much. Ah! Your fire reminds me of a dragon's!"

Rin smiled at the child dragon again but couldn't help but wonder how old the hatchling was. It was obvious that the child was still very young but Rin wondered as to just _how_ young the child was.

"Relax kid. I'm what you call a demon... okay technically I'm only half a demon but that doesn't really matter at this point." Rin lit his hand aflame and had the fire dance between his fingers. "I've got power over fire but I won't compare it to a dragon's."

"I can use fire power too! Check this out." the red dragon opened it's mouth and let out a multitude of sparks came rushing out.

Rin couldn't help the little laugh that escaped him and he watched on in amusement as the dragon shrunk into itself, "That's some powerful flame you got there, Sparky."

The dragon huffed and smoke billowed out from it's nostrils, "It's not Sparky, It's Thor. Thor the Grapple Grounder" He said his name as if it was a title and Rin couldn't help but wonder if the little dragon in front of him was an important figure. Thor then added as an after thought, "And don't mock me! Just you see, one day I'll have the most powerful breath in the island!"

Rin took a cooked fish and munched lightly on it, "So your name is Thor? Nice to meet you, I'm Rin."

Thor puffed out his chest in pride, "Yes, I was named after the great Thunder Lord." He bent a knee and lowered his head in a make-shift bow, "It is an honor to meet you, Rin. I have to thank you for the food. It was much better than the fish I tried to make."

Rin raised and eyebrow and looked at the pit, "Yeah. I can see that you had a bit of trouble. Is that flame of yours giving you trouble?"

"I'd like to say no but it's no use hiding the fact that I cant spark my flames or shoot any bolts, seeing as you've already seen for yourself." Thor squirmed where he stood and did a very good job at looking ashamed, "Mother said to come here and practice my fire breathing before returning to the nest."

"So your mother threw you out because of your bad control?" Rin said with slight disbelief. Judging from the way the dragon acted and his high pitched voice, he really was just a hatchling. What kind of dragon would leave such a young kid on his own?

Rin knew from his broken education that dragons tended to act a bit like a cross between birds and big cats. They watched over their young until they were old enough to hunt for themselves and leave the nest before either forcing them to go out on their own or joining a flock-like system. The dragon in front of him certainly didn't look old enough to hunt for himself and Rin doubted that he could do much without the assistance of his mother.

Thor's chest deflated and he hung his head low, "It's not like that. She just said that I needed to work harder and that staying on my own would help."

Rin snorted. There was only so much that one could do on their own to improve their flame manipulation. Without somebody watching over their shoulder and guiding them, the process would become stunted. He wouldn't admit it but having Shura around during his training helped him tremendously.

"I'm not sure how long I'm going to be here but I can try helping you with your fire if you want?" he offered.

The young dragon's head shot up and he stared at Rin with a look that said that he was not quite convinced, "Setting your paw alight is not all that impressive."

Rin scoffed and set his entire body a blaze, "Please. Setting a few of my _fingers_ alight is easy stuff now. All you need is some practice." He held his hand up, "And this is a hand, dumbass. I'm half human so I don't have claws or paws or whatever, I have _hands_."

The little dragon rumbled and stepped forward to press his nose into Rin's hand, "Yeah whatever. What _I_ want to know is how you did that. It's like you're a Monstrous Nightmare."

Rin sighed and retracted his hand when Thor pulled away to sneeze, "I'm not sure what that is but I've got a feeling that you're going to tell me whether I want to hear or not."

The dragon let out a warbling laugh, "I am! And then you're going to reward me with another one of your fired fish for teaching you something new! It's a win-win!"

The dragon practically radiated a child-like energy and Rin couldn't help but wonder if Kuro had been this dragon in a past life.

XXX

**Whoop there it is. Chapter three *dances*. I hope you guys enjoyed it because every time I received a review i would stop my studying to write a little of it out.**

**Just to be clear: Thor is a dragon called a Grapple Grounder. Im not sure how many of you know of it but its a dragon that appears in the HTTYD game. Oh and the dragon that Rin mentioned is basically the type of dragon everyone would think of when thinking 'Chinese dragon'. You know... Long winding body, mustache thingies, back legs kinda far from front legs. That sorta thing.**

**Okay so, like, I was talking to Miqu and she said to post a sort of "Idea's welcome sign." because we want to hear what you guys have to say. Your input is extremely important and besides giving me energy to write and Miqu endless idea's, it gives us valuable insight to what you want to see in the story.**

**Now...Drum roll please... it is time, ladies and gentlemen, for the review answer section! ~(^0^)~**

Kazaru13**- Thanks for the wishes and I'm glad you think I got Rin's personality right. I tried really hard to keep him in character**

FD**- here it is! An update! Lol if tests didn't exist I would be one lazy little shit! X3**

Music-chan loves anime**- Hoped the chapter was worth the wait! drop me a review on what you think**

mary557**- I don't think i'll drop this story yet (if ever). I'm having a bucket load of fun working on it and I'm sure Miqu would agree.**

BlackWitchesCat**- Yes I do read the manga ( with vigour actually) and myself and Miqu have worked out something along your idea. While its not exactly what you said, its along the lines of it.**

Maximum Ride12345**- Your review made me grin abit (read: **_**a lot**_**) thanks alot for making me look like some crazy person grinning like a fool at my phone.**

xfireflyskyx**- well its not of my own making but it's something.**

A chance to fly**- Here's thee update no body expected (especially me). Lol Miqu was just telling me to update when I got your review. It motivated me to stop being lazy and post. So here you go! XD**

**Lastly thanks all those people who followed and favourited this story. You guys are amazing. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think ;)**


	4. Of cold pools and fishermen

**Note:- Changes have been made!**

"Normal speak"

"_Emphasizing something."_

"Demon language when spoken to humans."

-o0o-

Back in a time before their flock was split up, Mother always used to bring prey back to the nest for to practice hunting on. It was always a fun affair. In the beginning the mice were fast snacks and the deer were quick and nimble but Thor soon grew bored of just pouncing on creatures that froze in fear at the sight of him before running around stupidly with no logic. They were easy prey, hardly a challenge at all. It was then that mother decided to bring in something more interesting for him to practice on.

Lynx, as Thor had come to find, were excellent adversaries. They were smarter than the plant-eating animals and often put up a fight. A well thought through and interesting fight. They had pride as a predator and because of that never ran away until they were _sure _that they couldn't win. And win they did. It wasn't until recently that Mother had decided to bring in bigger and more dangerous prey from him to practice on and it was only a handful of times that Thor actually manages to defeat the hissing creatures. Most of the time the job of dispatching the creatures after they had defeated Thor would fall onto his bigger brother.

Thor could remember a time when a particularly smart cat had caught him gazing at its lush, fluffy tail and used it against him. The cat wasn't singled out as prey by Mother and instead had chosen him to prey upon instead. The large, _hungry_ wild cat used its gently swishing tail to draw Thor in closer before attacking. Of course the creature didn't survive to see the next day for making such an unfortunate mistake of trying to attack a Dragon's child with it's flock close by but the fact still remained that it's actions instilled a great curiosity in the young dragon.

So it was little surprise that he was mesmerized by the gentle flicking of Rin's tail as he slept on an elevated rock. Rin was sprawled out upon the flat rock soaking up the early morning sun and acting very much like the not-prey lynx Thor had seen sleeping many a time. The demon was facing away from Thor and he mumbled every now and then in his sleep, showing no signs of being alert to his environment. Thor eyed the demon as he continued to sleep on the flat rock. Was it because Rin was a demon that he cold sleep so peacefully in enemy territory? Thor didn't know but it didn't escape him that only the birds approached and even then, they too kept their distance.

The little dragon crouched down low and crept closer to his target. He was careful not to make a sound as he moved along the gravely path. He felt the fire in his chest burn in excitement as he got closer and closer to his target. It wouldn't hurt to practice on such an unsuspecting prey right? Right.

Rin let out a pitiful _yelp_ as his tail was gripped in Thor's strong jaws and he was dragged off his flat rock and onto the rocky floor below. Rin let out a feral growl before promptly setting the blue furred appendage alight. The wonderfully lush tail turned from delicious play-thing into a red hot fire rod in second and Thor was forced to release it. The young Grapple Grounder jumped backwards as the blue fire burned his tongue and began to wonder if practicing hunting on a demon was such a good idea.

"What the hell, you dragon reject! That hurt!" Rin snarled and Thor flinched at his tone.

"I-I didn-" Thor tried but Rin cut him off.

"What possessed you to do that!" his tail was curled around him defensively and he glared at Thor with a burning intensity, "You could've killed me!"

"I-I was practicing," Thor stuttered as he curled into himself, Rin shouting was almost as bad as Brother shouting, "I didn't mean to hurt you..."

Rin continued to glare at him for a moment more before his eyes trailed down to his tail. It wasn't damaged seeing as Thor took care to grip it lightly with just enough strength to pull Rin off the rock but not break the skin of the tail so there wasn't much he could be angry for. Rin heaved a sigh before his body drained of he anger he had been feeling and instead left mild irritation.

"You're an idiot, you know that Sparky?" Rin grumbled as he allowed his tail to fall into its usual place behind him.

"I'm sorry for biting your tail but you didn't have to burn me." Thor mumbled before adding, "And my name's not Sparky! "

Rin looked at him in disbelief, "You _bit_ my _tail_. How else was I supposed to react?"

"Not by burning me..." Thor trailed off before jumping up as he remembered something, "Hey! Now that you're up, feed me!"

Rin raised an eyebrow before going over to settle back onto his rock, "Go feed yourself. What do I look like? A maid? It's still too early to be up and wreaking havoc."

"Awww come on!" Thor whined and scrambled up onto the flat rock, "Let's go hunting! There isn't any food around here and I can't go hunting on my own yet!"

Rin covered his face with his arms and as a result his voice was muffled, "You're a dragon aren't you? I'm sure you can handle one small hunt on your own."

Thor felt himself deflate, "But I just said I couldn't."

Rin paused in his grumblings and lifted his arms to look at the small dragon, "Then how'd you get the fish?"

Thor nodded his head towards the forest, "There was a stream with a net in it. There were fish inside so I took them."

The stream itself wasn't all that impressive but Thor remembered his mother telling him about how many fish crossed through its shallow waters to get to better breeding grounds. While he might not be able to hunt out in the forest without the aid of the flock, Thor had been confident that fishing couldn't be _that_ hard. Unfortunately it turned out to be even _harder_. Thor had nearly headed to the cave empty handed had he not found the net in between some rocks.

Rin's eyes narrowed as he sat up, "Wait. Human nets? You took the fish from human nets?"

Thor nodded, not exactly understanding what the problem was. If the humans left the fish there then they obviously didn't need it, right?

"Damn it," Rin shot to his feet and jumped off his rock, "Come on. You're showing me where this stream is."

Thor tilted his head and wondered what had gotten the other so agitated, "Sure, it's this way but after I show you we can go hunting right?"

"Yeah yeah whatever. Just show me to where the thing is."

Thor trilled happily and bounded off in the direction of the stream. The trip there would have been much quicker if he could fly there but Rin was much to big to carry and so Thor was left with walking alongside Rin to the stream. The stream had taken him a while to get to by flying and so walking made the distance even farther, much to Thor's dismay, but even as they walked Thor couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding. Why did Rin react like that when he said he took human nets? Had he done something wrong?

Soon the stream came into sight and Rin paused his marching. His tail went stiff and he tilted his head slightly, as if listening to something far off. It wasn't a moment later that Rin shouted a quick 'Get down!' and Thor saw what Rin had been looking out for.

Further down the stream, where Thor had found the nets, were a group of large vikings. One viking was obviously mad at something as he was shouting and pointing to the bitten off ropes that once held the nets. The leader of the viking group, a man with a large partly braided beard, tried to soothe the fisherman but he was having none of it. Taking the ax he had strapped across his waist the fisherman began hacking at one of the nearby trees in anger. Splints flew as the man sliced into the tree and it wasn't long before the tree could take no more and fell to the ground. The other vikings tried to calm the man but the fisherman was shouting at such a volume that he could be heard from where the duo had been hiding.

"I haven't seen ya devil creature around," The man spat, "But if I find it was him who took ma nets, there'll be hell ta pay! Leave me now, Chief Stoick! I'll send word if the creature yer looking for comes by."

Thor trembled in his hiding spot underneath the thick brush of the forest. Above him Rin was crouched, eyes never leaving the peep hole he had made as he watched the group of vikings off in the distance. Would that human do to him what he did that tree if he found that it was him who took the nets? Thor didn't know... all he _did_ know was that he was to stay perfectly still and deathly silent as the vikings passed by.

The group itself wasn't all that close but Thor knew better than to draw attention to himself. He knew that if he moved the vikings would spot his bright red scales and if he made the wrong move they would attack first and ask questions later. He knew because his brother had once told him about stories of dragons who found themselves in the middle of a viking hunt. He also knew who the vikings were hunting.

Thor might be young but he wasn't stupid. He knew that Rin was not of this place. There was something about his scent that had made him want to crawl into his den and hide when they first met. It was the reason why none of the birds had dared to near them and that made Thor want to cringe away from him every time Rin neared him when they first met. It was something that screamed '_danger!_', so he could understand- however slightly- how the humans felt. But no matter how much power Thor could feel humming from the sword or that seeped from Rin's very skin, he did not feel the need to run away. It was a safe type of danger, one that Mother always seemed to give off. A smell that warded off any opposition and kept those within its reach safe. Not at all like how the humans made him feel. Rin might not be a dragon but he was sure as hell better than the humans lurking off into the distance.

"C'mon Sparky. We're moving." Rin whispered and backed up slowly.

"I _told you _that it's not Sparky!" Thor hissed at him but followed anyway.

Rin nodded but Thor could tell that the other wasn't listening. Rin moved at a surprisingly swift pace and Thor found himself struggling to keep up. The long walk to the stream coupled with the sudden adrenalin rush had worn him out. At one point he spread his wings in contemplation of attempting to fly but he knew he wouldn't' be able to get that far anyway, so he settled for the alternative. When Rin paused by a large boulder to look for a foot-hold, he scurried over to and clawed his way up Rin's back. The demon's sword poked Thor's side as he settled into his new spot and after a moments deliberation he wrapped his tail around that too, no use in having it fall while they walk after all.

"Hey!" Rin yelped as he felt claws dig into his spine, "What do you think you're doing? That hurts you bastard!"

"I can't walk anymore. Carry me!" Thor chirped and wrapped his springy tail around Rin's waist, securing his spot in doing so.

"What? No! Get you're ass off me and walk! I can't carry you because you're lazy!" Rin tried to pull at the tail around his middle but the red appendage held tight.

Thor put his head onto Rin's shoulder and moaned, "But my legs are sore. You walk really quickly. And Mother always used to carry me when we were outside the nest."

"I'm not your damn mother so get off me." Rin growled and tried to shake the small dragon off his back to no avail.

"You can try make me, demon." Thor cackled as Rin struggled to pull him off but to no avail.

Rin grew more and more frustrated by the minute and soon the young demon was running at full speed through the forest and making sharp turns trying to throw the dragon off.

"That won't work Rin," Thor rumbled with glee, "I will continue to stick to you like glue until I deem it the right time to get off."

Rin stilled at that and brought a hand to his chin as he thought for a moment. Thor could tell that the demon was up to something long before there were any visible signs so when Rin's body went limp he was well prepared for what was to come. As the teen began to fall backwards the young Grapple Grounder unwrapped his tail and sprung away just in time to save himself from being squished.

Rin's head hit the ground below, which unfortunately concealed many hidden stones, with a thump and the effect was immediate. Rin curled up into a ball and gripped his head in attempt to alleviate the pain that blossomed from the back of his skull.

"_Fuck!_" Rin swore as he massaged the growing bump on his head, "You weren't supposed to move, you bastard."

When he looked up with tears gathering in the corners of his eyes Thor couldn't hold in his laugh any longer. Rin looked very much like a beaten puppy that Thor had often seen as they flew over human settlements so he could not help but laugh.

Rin pouted and got to his feet, one hand still on his head, "Yeah sure. Laugh it up. You won't be laughing when the vikings are attracted by your noise making and they make you into a purse."

That effectively shut Thor up and sent him scrambling up Rin's back once more. There was a slight tremble as he spoke, "Y-you really don't mean that do you?"

Rin's shoulders tensed momentarily before they relaxed and his lifted his other hand to stroke Thor's jaw. "Hey now," his voice softened, "I didn't mean that. There isn't any vikings around, we put a lot of distance between us and them. And even if there was, I wouldn't let them hurt you."

Rin sounded sure of what he said and so Thor felt his body relaxing against his will but he still couldn't be sure, "Just in case they _did_ come back. Could I ride on your back for a while longer?"

Rin gave in with a sigh of defeat, "Sure, why not? You can ride on my back for a while until we find some food but then you have to get off."

"I can do that." Thor nodded. In his mind the reasoning was fair and logical so why complain?

Rin grinned and nudged his head, "Good. Because I can't do jack with you hanging onto me like some demented koala. A very _heavy_ demented koala."

"Are you calling me fat?!" Thor practically screeched, all the previous fear he'd felt evaporating into thin air. His race was a proud one and Mother would think him mad for not standing up for himself. "And I don't even know what a koala is! For all I know you could be insulting me!"

"I am insulting you, genius." Rin laughed before he looked around, "Hey Thor, you know where to find some grub?"

Thor knew what Rin was trying to do by changing the subject but at the moment he was too hungry to care, "I do! Let's have some deer! There is a pasture not far from the cave we slept in that always attracted deer. A deer would make a fine meal. The meat quality is by far the best I've yet tasted!'

"Deer? Like hell I'm going to be running after deer while you sit on the sidelines and watch." Rin huffed, "Wasn't it you who said something about not being able to hunt on your own?"

"In the flock its the grown-up's job to do the hunting." Thor said matter-a-factually, "So now that duty falls onto you."

"I'm not part of your damn flock so you can't apply that logic to me. I'm no dragon and If you think i'm doing all the work you've got another thing coming Sparky." Rin said with a smirk and laughed when Thor's entire body rumbled as the little dragon shrieked.

"My name is not Sparky, you fat squirrel! Why do you insist in degrading my wonderful name so?"

"Yeah yeah yeah," Rin said with a wave of his hand, "Just point me in the direction of the pasture so we can get this over and done with."

-o0o-

"Have ya heard?" a villager whispered in a hushed tone to his friend, "'Bout wha' happened yesterday before tha storm?"

"I did." replied the other with a huff, "Can ya believe tha Chief Stoick allowed this ta happen? The demon is loose on tha island and we haven't done anything about it. It's a disgrace to the viking name tha is what it is."

"I told ya that this would end badly, didn't I? I _told_ ya!"

"Aye, ya did but ya know-" The villager cut himself off and looked around. He spotted what he was looking for and put an arm around his friend, leading him away. "Let's go inside and continue there."

Hiccup sighed as he continued down the path to his home. It was barely past sunrise and almost the entire village was up and out of their homes. Usually this wouldn't be unusual but today was different. At first glance nothing seemed to be wrong but it only took a moments observation to find that all was not right.

The air was thick with a terrible sense of anticipation, it was like an invisible fog that hung in the air and blotted out all sunlight and warmth. While there were smiling faces and laughter here and there, it was fleeting. If one looked close enough you could see how many people struggled to keep the tension out of their shoulders and the smiles on their faces. The usually upbeat aura that the jovial citizens of berk was replaced with one that they would usually wear a few years back.

Weapons hung from belts and hands hovered near waistlines. The men would often brush their hands over their chosen weapon and the woman kept extra watch over their children, never letting them out of their sight or their children into the shadowed places in between buildings. Even the dragons, who normally paid no heed to the atmosphere, were tense. They stuck close to their chosen riders and the children. All the hatchlings in the village had all but disappeared, the juvenile dragons did not play their games of flaming tag across rooftops and the mature dragons were obviously displeased about _something_. They hissed and spat at just about everything that rubbed them the wrong way.

Hiccup shook his head and headed back to his house. He had seen enough of this. Last night when Rin had first escaped his father had set out to capture him immediately, intending to get rid of the demon before it caused any problems, only to have been forced to head back as soon as they reached the treeline. The storm that had broken out was nothing short of apocalyptic. Winds buffeted houses and carried small branches in their drifts that cut into anyone unfortunate not to be indoors. Lightning struck just about everything out in the open and the thunder was so loud that it left your ears ringing. Not that Hiccup witnessed any of this for himself...

After the round creature had left him in a sticky mess, he found himself feeling more and more sick as he walked home. When he finally arrived at his front door his head pounded with the intensity of a drum and his ears were ringing. Toothless fussed endlessly over him but Hiccup hadn't been able to soothe the dragon's nerves. He was in need of sleep to allow his aching head to rest for a while. Toothless was immensely displeased with him when he got into bed and wanted him up and doing... _something _but he just couldn't. He was feeling horrible and it wasn't like he could have done anything out in the rain anyway. While ignoring the dragon might have been rude, at the time, he couldn't even walk straight let alone stand up long enough to calm his dragon, so Hiccup thought his need for rest was justified.

Unfortunately his pounding head didn't let up at all once morning had come and Hiccup was forced to get up and seek help from the village elder. She gave him some medicine to drink with strict instructions that he was to 'purify' himself from the inside with it- whatever that meant. The bag with the bottle of horrible smelling medicine clinked against his side and Hiccup felt a sense of dread wash over him. Imagining how the 'medicine' would taste was just as scary as trying to fight off the Red Death.

"I'm back!" Hiccup called as he pushed his way through the front door, "Hello? Anyone home?"

Hiccup shrugged when he received no answer. While it was unusual for Toothless not to answer his call, he hadn't expected his father to be around seeing as there was a demon loose on the island. Hiccup had just about made it to the stair well before he was tackled by a black mass and dragged out towards the door.

"H-hey! Toothless!" Hiccup protested as he struggled to get away from his dragon's grip. The Night Fury had him by the neck of his shirt and wasn't going to let it go anytime soon. In the end the young heir had no choice but to stop struggling when the black dragon bit down on more of his shirt and left him with his arms in the air. Hiccup wasn't sure how he did it, but Toothless had somehow gotten the material around his shoulders into his mouth and tightened the material to the point where Hiccup felt like he was being hoisted around in a baby carrier.

"Put me down Toothless. Toothless? C'mon buddy? _Please_?" Hiccup pleaded with his dragon as he was dragged to Oden knows where but all he received in response was a string of gurgles.

Toothless was obviously trying to tell him something but as soon as the dragon tried to communicate with his rider, Hiccup felt a bout of nausea take hold of him. The world seemed to blur and sounds intensified the more Toothless' panicked and moaned. The dragon had taken to running as fast as he could and whining all the while. Hiccup could almost hear what Toothless was trying to say.

'Hold on. We're nearly there.' he seemed to say and Hiccup briefly wondered if he was going insane. Any future thoughts were cut short when Hiccup was thrown into a shallow pool of water. His earlier feeling of sickness was momentarily washed away as cold flooded his body.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shrieked, "What was that for?!"

The dragon, who sat on his haunches near the edge of the pool shrugged and let out a string of rumbling gurgles. Hiccup could almost hear the 'You needed it'.

"I had a bath three days ago!" Hiccup ground out as he stood up and waded towards the shore, "Why would I need another one!"

Toothless tilted his head and his pupils became less round. Hiccup felt the vibrations generated by the dragon as he spoke and halted his journey to dry land. He looked at Toothless through knit eyebrows as he tried to decipher what the dragon was trying to say.

"Demon smell?" Hiccup echoed quietly and Toothless tensed up. Hiccup hardly had time to react before he was in the dragons arms as Toothless used the underneath of his jaw to scrub at Hiccup's hair.

"Ow ow ow! That hurts Toothless!" Hiccup pushed at the dragon and wiggled his way out of his grasp, "What has gotten into you today?"

Toothless stomped his foot and attempted to grab Hiccup again but the young viking jumped away. Toothless was now letting out a long string of dragon speak and Hiccup's head throbbed softly at each utterance. He put a hand on his head and put the other on the dragon's nose.

"Relax buddy. My head is throbbing and all this speak of demons is making it worse." the next thing he was going to say died in his throat when something occurred to him. How in Loki's name did he know what was making Toothless so agitated?

Hiccup backed up and out of the pool before looking back to his dragon. Toothless' pupils were tiny slits in pools of green and his head was tilted slightly as he tested the air.

"Demon magic." the words trickled into his head as Hiccup watched the dragon growl. Those two words were said in perfect synchronization with the growl and Hiccup backed up.

Okay so maybe he _did_ go insane. Maybe he hit his head sometime last night and was hallucinating. Maybe he died the day on patrol that they found Rin and this was his life flashing before his eyes. Maybe this was a dream.

"Calm down Hiccup." Toothless said as he rounded Hiccup but his soft tone did nothing more that agitate the viking even more.

Hiccup spun away from his dragon and pointed a shaking finger, "No _you _calm down Toothless! First you drag me out of the house and then you throw me in a pool of freezing water and _now_ I'm hearing you _talk_ in my head? As if this huge headache wasn't bad enough, now I have to deal with going insane! I think a freak out on my part is understandable."

"Just wash hair." Toothless tried again and batted his head towards the pool, "Demon stink'll come off and head'll stop paining."

"Will it stop this hallucination?"

Toothless shook his head, "Magic's set in."

"Great. Just marvelous." Hiccup muttered as he walked back to the pool and dipped his head in the water. True to his word, the water soothed his headache just like Toothless said but it did nothing to reassure him.

He shouldn't _have_ to wash his hair in some cruddy water in the forest. He shouldn't _have_ to be out in the middle of nowhere freaking out. He shouldn't _have_ a pounding headache and most of all he shouldn't hear his dragon _speak_. It was unnerving and it scared him out of his whits. There were many times that he felt truly scared of Toothless and unfortunately this time was one of them. It wasn't that he was scared of Toothless himself, he was just terrified every time the dragon opened his mouth and growls came out but inside his head broken sentences were made.

The sentences themselves were horribly butchered and sounded almost completely like gibberish but one or two words would come through clearly and make up for all of the previous rubbish. It was like listening to a person speak through a door. Words could be heard but only certain phrases made it to the ear.

"Hiccup?" Toothless murmured and sidestepped closer to the teen. When said boy stiffened he stopped advancing and moaned. Out loud, the sound was normal and what Hiccup was used to hearing but inside his head another string of broken Norse floated into his mind, "Sorry for the pool but you needed it. Demons smell bad."

Hiccup took a shaky breath and looked up to his dragon, "Why did I need it Toothless? And what's all this talk of demons you've been going on about?"

"On your head," the dragon's eyes shifted to his hair and then back, "there was demon magic."

Hiccup put a hand to his damp hair and thought back to the night before, "Rin defeated a round creature and some stuff fell on my head. I've been feeling sick ever since. Are you saying that I got cursed?" The idea of being cursed by a demon made Hiccup's heart drop into his stomach. What if Rin cursed him? He was a demon after all. It wouldn't be odd if he did so. Wasn't it in his nature?

"No, it makes you understand."

"Understand their language?" Hiccup tried to clarify as he was feeling a tad bit lost. Toothless nodded but that didn't help his confusion, "If it helps me understand what demons say then why- why can I understand what you say?"

"Different kind but same language." Toothless said but it took a moment for Hiccup to completely understand what was being said. The actual sentence was much longer and more complex but those five words were about the only recognizable ones.

"Okay, so lets say I'm _not _going insane and I can actually understand dragon and demon speak. Why did I feel so sick every time you spoke?" Now that he had calmed down slightly it occurred to Hiccup that he was no longer feeling as sick as he had on the way to the clear pool.

"Demon magic bad on humans. Doesn't work well and there are effects after. Sickness." Toothless tried to explain but a lot was too mangled to understand and Hiccup had to ask him to repeat it three more times before he got the message.

Whatever magic was used on him was not supposed to be used on humans. It wasn't made for humans and as such, had a bad effect on one. It was a simple logic and Hiccup begrudgingly accepted it along with the fact that he was insane before tilting his head to the sky and breathing deeply. Might as well face the fact that he was going mad and learn how to counter it. It was either that or face being exiled seeing as only a madman would bring a demon into the village and endanger everyone inside. During the clan meet people had often said he was mad, what would they say now if they learned that they might actually be right?

Another thing occurred to Hiccup and the question slipped past his lips before he had any more time to ponder on it, "If I can understand you, Toothless, does that mean I'll be able to understand Rin?"

Toothless somehow managed to give Hiccup a look of distaste before snorting, "The demon? Maybe. But you'll stay away."

"Is he planning something dangerous?" Hiccup asked seeing as he wasn't sure if Toothless just didn't like the demon or if there was a reason for the Night Fury to be so distrustful towards the factor.

"Wasn't planning anything but wasn't normal." Toothless struggled to get what he was saying across and when he saw Hiccup's eyebrows tilt he tried again. "He's not normal demon. Not acting like he should."

Hiccup started to shiver and decided that they could walk and talk as he made his way back to the village, "How isn't he acting normal?"

"Very relaxed and non-violent. Demons aren't so lax. He should be lashing out but he's not." Toothless was obviously ill at ease as his sentences were becoming less and less recognizable. Hiccup wasn't sure what to make of it but decided that he could try being an optimist for a while, seeing as he was going mad already there wasn't any reason for him not to act in an unusual fashion.

"Maybe he's just kind of weak and isn't able to attack?" he said with a shrug. "There are weak demons out there right?"

Apparently that wasn't the right thing to say as Toothless immediately seized up. His body became rigid and a growl slipped past his lips, as if threatening an unseen enemy.

"No, he's strong. Strongest maybe. There is no doubt, the blue fire is proof."

Hiccup tried to swallow around the lump in his throat and put a hand to his thumping heart, trying to calm it slightly. "What does the fire have to do with anything? Isn't that normal? There's got to be a lot of things out there with fire that colour."

Toothless leveled a steady gaze at him and shook his head, "Blue fire is royal fire. The demon king's fire."

-o0o-

**At last! Exams are over and i now have access to the internet again! Rejoice! **

**After suffering through exams i admit to having totally lost any motivation to do any sort of thing that would require effort on my part. I didn't so much as touch my computer to write after the last chapter in attempt to keep distractions away during the time i was supposed to be studying so the file i'd dedicated to chapter 4 sat empty for a long while. It took Miqu telling me to get off my lazy butt and you, my faithful reviewers, to bring me out of my funk. You guys rock and **_**toooootally**_** motivate me to write. **

**Okay so as much as im having fun writing Thor, he's totally defeating me. I have about three back stories lined up for him but cannot for the life of me decide which one to pick so ive decided to go the lazy route and ask you guys. What would you like to see as part of Thor's story? I'd like to hear what some of you guys would like to see from the young Grapple Grounder. So based off your replies i'll set his story.**

**Heres out to:- **

xfireflyskyx **- I'm glad you like it! I'm still trying to work out Thor's character though...**

Maximum Ride12345**- im glad you reviewed again!**

A chance to fly**- well im not going to reveal anything major but them becoming friends is a possibility *hint hint***

Guest #1**- thanks i will XD**

Sincerely The Sign Painter**- well its not exactly "soon" per se... but its the quickest i could manage to publish.**

Kanade Night**- Oh stop it you... flattery will get you nowhere u im glad that you think of this fic as one of the better ones. It makes an author seriously happy to hear things like his.**

BlackMinx17**- Tadaaaaaa its here!**

A stranger 0.0**- The opening line of your review gave me a heart attack! It was like the opening of a flame but then after recovering my heart off the floor your review made me smile. Thanks :) any review is welcome**

Guest #2**- haha well im estatic that you check everyday for a review and hope you are no longer sad**

general zargon**- Noted with thanks. While my reply was childish I admit, I'm grateful for your advice.**

StrayDogHowling028**- chapter status: Updated**

skillet5230**- thanks a lot! XD**

Don Thousand**- I hope i'm not pulling you away from any much needed sleep and while there wasn't much action on the vikings side, i promice more will happen in the next chapter**

Guest #3**- Don't worry. While it might take at least a week or two to write a chapter, im still very much into the story and'll keep updating.**

Guest #4**- Tell your friend i love him/her for introducing you to the story and thanks for the review.**

purehearts22**- You had me grinning at my phone when i saw this review. It really motivates me to get off my lazy butt and write when i get reviews like this.**

**Here's thanks to all those wonderful people who followed and favourited this story. You guys rock ;D**


End file.
